It is common today for gamers to utilize more than one gaming accessory. This is especially true of gamers who play Massively Multiplayer On-line (MMO) games in a team or individual configuration. Gamers can have at their disposal accessories such as a keyboard, a general purpose gaming pad, a mouse, a gaming console controller, a headset with a built-in microphone to communicate with other players, a joystick, a computer display, or other common gaming accessories.
A gamer can frequently use a combination of these accessories in one game. Efficient management and utilization of these accessories can frequently impact a gamer's ability to compete.
Accessory management can have utility in other disciplines which may not relate to gaming applications. Efficient use of accessories in these other disciplines can be important to users.